


McCoy's People

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Brotherhood, Concern, Friendship, Humiliated Spock, M/M, Prejudice, Support, Supportive McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy wants to know why Spock is acting evasively.





	McCoy's People

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating the first year anniversary of my joining AO3 with a drabble about friendship and brotherhood.

“Alright, Vulcan, what’s your problem?”

“What do you mean, Doctor?”

“You‘re avoiding people. You scuttle away like a crab when someone gets close. What in the hell’s going on?! Spill it!” 

“You are misinterpreting what you observed.”

“Don’t tell me what I‘m seeing!” McCoy’s eyes blazed as he slammed his fist down. “Now, damn it, tell me!”

Spock looked humiliated. “Earthlings are slandering my heritage.”

“Then they’re jackasses!”

Spock frowned. “But, they are your people.”

“I choose my people, and I want no part of them! I pick you, so there! Now, check my hand. I think I broke something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
